Towers
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When someone you love passed away, the grief you feel is as tall as towers. The Noblesse Characters, have felt towers of sorrow.


" _When you left, the sorrow in my heart is as tall as towers."_

 _500 Years Ago..._

Erga Kenesis di Raskreia, had felt sorrow many times. Only once has it made her close to tears. She couldn't help but feel dread when her father mentioned he was going into Eternal Sleep, and that she would be the next Lord. She was emotionless towards it; not sure how to react. Right now, she thought of it as selfishness, for wanting her father to stay and live.

She was alone in this world; her best friend is gone and she is the new Lord. She never wanted her father to leave, but, in the back of her mind she knew that his time would be up, and he would go into Eternal Sleep. There was no way she would be able to get him back.

Raskreia missed it when her father would send her on errands, when he would tell her about wanting grandchildren, about wanting the best for her.

At the time, she found it annoying hearing her father's constant chatter. She one time would think she would never get used to his talking. Now, she had to get used to the silence.

Here she stood, in an empty room. Not just any empty room, but her father's room. The room he was often found in when he wasn't sitting on the throne or dealing with meetings. The room where she would often talk to him in.

She was standing there, the window open as the breeze blew in, expecting her father to be sitting in the wooden chair. The wooden chair where he would usually read a boring book in. The wooden chair where he would gush about trying to get Lord Raizel out of his house.

But, he wasn't there. It was almost as if when he left, a part of her soul left as well. Raskreia felt like she lost everything once he went to sleep. She didn't know how to take this sorrow. Should she be mourning? It was what he wanted, and she kept convincing herself that. Yet, the tears kept falling.

She curled up in a dark corner, as if wanting to be comforted by her father. But, there was no one. No one was there to see her cry, and she would like to keep it that way. The young Noble would rather cry in front of no one, and not be comforted; then cry in front of everyone, and be comforted. She taught herself that it would set up a bad image of herself as the new Lord. But, the problem was, right now: she wanted her father to be with her.

Her comforter, her friend, her father…

Was gone.

* * *

 _500 Years Ago..._

Rajak Kertia stared at the setting horizon. The very spot where him and his father use to be when they would train. The same place where his father would give him advice, where his father would tell him about 'that guy'.

The young Noble watched the sun set, his red eyes having a look of sorrow in them as the wind blew his blonde hair. He looked at the pink skies, almost as if he was waiting for a miracle to happen.

Nothing happened. The wind just began to blow, and the sun was almost gone.

The Kertia Clan Leader sat down, his feet dangling off the cliff as his eyes stared down at his lap. The only thing on his mind was his father. He didn't want to cry about his father's passing, because if he did, wouldn't that be disrespecting his father's wishes?

Well, right now, his heart felt weak, he was vulnerable. He never liked being vulnerable like this; but, what caught him off guard was a wet drop falling down on his lap. He looked up at the sky, wondering if there were signs of a storm.

But, the skies seemed to be clear.

Right now, the only storm there was, was inside of Rajak Kertia.

He touched his cheek, and suddenly realized that he was crying. "Why… why am I crying?" he asked himself, his red eyes widening. It was then, tears started to fall as the Clan Leader buried his face in his hands as memories came flooding back to him about his father.

* * *

 _500 Years Ago..._

Karias Blerster, was examining his Soul Weapon, a look of dread on his face as he realized what had happened. The former Clan Leader was gone, making him the Leader of his Clan. He didn't like how that sounded, because it meant that somebody he loved has perished.

Somebody that meant the world to him.

The blonde sighed, the cold wind making his heart ache more and more. The gray weather matching his dreadful heart. The pain hurt. It wasn't physical, it wasn't mentally. It just, hurt.

He looked up at the sky, his red eyes showing no signs of emotion. As of now, he was finding it hard to show any other emotions besides sadness, and dread.

"Father… could you please come back?" It was a question that couldn't be answered, and he wasn't coming back.

That's what hurt Karias Blerster the most.

* * *

 _810 Years Ago…_

Muzaka stared at the lifeless body in front of him, at first, he thought he was just seeing things, up until he saw her orange hair, her pale hands; and the blood stained wound on her chest. "Erin…?" he called out, racing towards her as the house started to burn down. The good thing was, she was close to the exit of the wooden home that she used to reside in. "Erin!"

She didn't answer, but he heard a cry. A small one at that. Hope sprang into his heart as he figured that the cry was her's. In the back of his mind, he knew that there was no possible way that Erin was alive.

He finally reached her, and gently wrapping his arms around her torso and carried her to safety. His eyes widened as he tried to see if he could find her pulse, any signs of life. Even if it was small, even if she let out a cry, he just needed to know that she was alive.

There was nothing.

Muzaka's life shattered before him. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay here, with Erin. He was drove out of his dread when he heard a small cry coming from the building that was about to erupt in flames. His tears could wait; someone needed to be saved.

As he raced towards the burning building, he realized that unlike Erin, who was near the exit at the time, this child was in the middle, and the cries were faint. The flames burned his skin, but someone was in there. Muzaka winced as the fire kept piercing through him. But, he kept pressing forward.

No more deaths today.

Muzaka reached the holder of the cries; but what struck him was her orange hair, her pale hands and her soft turquoise eyes. "I want mommy!" the child cried as Muzaka reached her, his hands grabbing her and running out of the building.

"I do too," he whispered as the building soon erupted in flames. "I do too."

* * *

 _820 Years Ago…_

Frankenstein ran, ran as fast as he could to look for his Master. His bonded. The other line of the bond went cold, dark, but it wasn't gone. He could still feel Raizel, grasping ahold of the bond the two shared. And that alone was enough hope for Frankenstein.

The thing that crushed Frankenstein was, that he couldn't find his Master. No matter how far he searched, there were no traces of the Noblesse. He wouldn't give up on finding him, giving up would mean that he was giving up on Raizel.

Giving up meant that he was accepting that his bonded was dead.

Frankenstein would never give up on his Master.

Though, he couldn't help but feel lifeless inside, knowing that the other side of the bond has gone cold. It burned him up as he wondered what could have happened to his Master.

He didn't know how to react, but right now, if he found Raizel; everything would go back to normal.

He gritted his teeth as he found himself at the exit of Lukedonia. His hand curled into a fist as looked down, his blue eyes filled with determination. "Master… I will find you," he promised looking at the vast and raging waters before him. "I swear."

Then, he took a step forward.

* * *

 _950 Years Ago…_ (I'm gonna assume…)

Cadis Etrama di Raizel looked down at the body in front of him. His heart ached, knowing who he had just sentenced into Eternal Sleep. He watched as they slowly edged into death, but their red eyes were staring at him. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel," they started, sharing the same look of dread he had.

"I'm sorry," Raizel said, his red eyes filling with sorrow. "I'm sorry, brother." Those words were the last he said to his brother as he watched sadly as the red dust that signaled his brother's life force get blown away by the wind. He hurt him inside, it pierced his heart.

He killed someone whom he cared about, by his own hands.

Raizel found himself falling to his knees as he covered his eyes; the Noblesse did something he hadn't done in awhile, and something he would wish he wouldn't have to do again.

He sobbed.

" _Once we were built like towers, but when you left my heart felt nothing at all."_

* * *

 _A/N: I didn't do Rael, because I already did a story on Rael mourning over Rajak's death._


End file.
